


Take the lead

by YaoiFreak4Life



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Dancing merlin, Eventual Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prat privileged arthur, Redemption, Romance, Secrets, Stalking, The Course of True Love (and First Dates), Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreak4Life/pseuds/YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets himself in deep waters with a school prank and is forced into free labor as the new janitor. But I guess it isnt all bad when you get to stalk the schools golden boy after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the lead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic. When the music starts please play the song title to get the full effect :)
> 
> Song: Emeli Sandé - Read all about it

Arthur was called to the dean's office first thing in the morning. He had barely taken his seat when they notified him. His heart drummed in his ears as he looked to his friends for guidance but percival merely whispered condolences as if he he were already a goner. While gwaine offered a hug as he passed him, which he obviously declined.

In spite of everything Arthur feigned nonchalance and smirked as he made for the exit, as if his name called was some misunderstanding. 

However, he knew what this was about. From the way his classmates stared, they all knew by now.

Arthur took a deep breath as he entered the dean's office. He didn't know what was in store but after the night that followed he knew it wouldn't be good. 

*******

“You can't do that!” Arthur shouted slamming his hands on the Dean's desk. The notion sent her picture frames to topple over causing her to look up at him unamused and unimpressed by his temper tantrum. 

“I can and will Mr pendragon.” 

“Its ridiculous my father-” she quieted him by raising a single finger that signaled for him to stop. 

“Has no authority here.” she said in a cold calm tone.

“But-” he began again but she cut him off with a frightening glare. Dean Annis was a fearful woman. No student dared to challenge her patience and lived to tell the tale.

“Must I remind you it is of your own actions that youre in this mess in the first place?”

“I’m aware -” he interjected reluctantly but she continued as if he hadn’t uttered a word.

“if you think you can get away with destroying school property, think again” 

“But making me work for you, isnt that a bit much?” he exclaimed

“Would you rather I notify your parole officer instead?” Arthur froze at that, speechless at the full threat of the situation. He had really messed up this time. Arthur was the kind of boy that always seemed to get what he wanted, never one to take the blame until now. Even if his father was the schools superintendent he couldn't escape the punishment, he had pushed too far and it seemed his father would let him live with the consequences of his own actions. 

Which to him was a complete outrage. 

“I didn't think so. You are banned from club activities and will start paying off your debt at 6pm tonight. Don't be late Mr Pendragon, your father expects daily reports.”

He had never worked a day in his life. He never had to. And now here he was suited up and expected to do the school janitorial work for the next year. What a joke.

****  
“You know you did this to yourself” Morgana chimed in his ear as he drove.

“Last time I checked I didnt ask for your opinion.” He could hear her soft laugh on the other line of his bluetooth. Obviously amused at her brother’s misery.

“But really Arthur, What were you thinking?” she asked, the playful tone disappearing.

“Honestly Im not sure” he answered thoughtfully. “Arthur come now your not much of a follower”

“I dont know morgana I just wasnt thinking.” He wasnt sure why did he what he did. For awhile now something had been different, he felt different but he had yet to figure out why. He blamed it on senioritis. He was graduating by May then was to be shipped off to some elite college his father had gone too. Life was going so fast perhaps he just wanted to take control of its pace. However, in retrospect he could have done it in a more constructive manner.

“The guys were looking for fun, we started with drinks and dares the next thing I know Im sleeping on a cot behind bars.” 

“Your lucky dad didnt leave you in there” 

“Yes I know” he breathed, in truth his father had decided to leave him. It was the police officers that convinced him to be more lenient with his own son. Morgana knew how cruel their father could be. Which is why she lived on the other side of town with her sister.

“Listen Morg I better get going” 

“Alright call me after we could grab a bite”

With a quick goodbye he hung up and stared pensively at the school from his parked car. It looked errie at this time of day, the lights had yet to be turned on for the night staff giving it an abandoned feel to it but he pressed on none the less.

*****

“You must be the Pendragon boy” a man asked as he walked into the janitorial quarters. He assumed he was put in his charge and simply nodded. 

“Good. So heres the deal, you work for me 6 hours a day 5 days a week, you’re allowed a 15 minute lunch and… what was it?” He said scratching at his scruffy chin.

“Oh right, no pay.” he finished with a pleased smile.

“You’re joking” Arthur deadpanned. 

“ I hope you know that your time here wont be easy especially after what you and your buddies did.” the man said in a low voice. His tone bearing close to threatening. 

“Youre working to pay off a debt, you got off easy kid.” 

“Look I’m-” Arthur was interrupted by a mop handle to his head. “you start on the third floor and work your way down.” 

“You cant be serious” the guy simply smiled as he kicked over a wheeled yellow bucket to accompany the mop and said ”get to it,”

 

*****

This is absolutely pointless he thought as he slipped and slide along the tiled floors. Never having used a mop before made it that much more difficult to work with. As he painted himself into a corner he realized too late that he had been soaking the floor more than necessary leaving him wet and disgruntled as he walked through it. This was ridiculous.

After a few hours of half assed cleaning Arthur decided he owed himself a break and wandered down to the first floor auditorium. He felt his school had an exaggeratedly large auditorium for a high school its size, it made professional stages look tame. However considering all the money they put into the arts in recent years it apparently went to good use.

Finding an empty seat among many he made himself comfortable and sat back in the darkness. The stage was brightly light but he assumed that the man from before would eventually remember and take care of it. and he simply sat back and flipped through his phone. At least until he heard music begin slow and soft. Startled he shrunk down low enough to go unnoticed but just enough to catch a glimpse of the commotion.

The song began and a beautiful girl stepped out in a short flowing dress. It was a deep purple than tore to ribbons mid way revealing shorts beneath. She looked like some ethereal faerie as she waltz across the stage alone. Confident and methodical as if she were counting the steps before she swung her leg high above her head, followed by her body spinning in an elegant twirl. 

In moments a familiar looking boy made his entrance and caught her mid spin. He couldve sworn he saw him wince as her foot collided with his head but he simply took it in stride as he lifted her and allowed her to spin away once grounded. The girl was really something. She was an extraordinary dancer. The way she moved and swayed with the rhythm made him smile. Her dancing was open and her expressions joyful. She was conveying something to be celebrated. 

And yet they didn't seem to quite match up with her partners. They danced to the same song, practiced similar motions and yet his gestures and expressions looked sad, and wistful. Giving the song a somber turn.

As the song continued her motions seemed practiced and sometimes even forced especially the moments where she and her partner had to make contact. Even though he seemed just as capable beside her. But her ego seemed to take over the stage any time the young man showed his talent. They danced well together. It was coordinated and very practiced. They didn't seem to miss a step and yet not once did they smile in each other's presence.

He sat back and watched as the song came to end leaving the couple to meet, twine and come apart as the boy dipped her down until she leaning so far back she was only inches from the floor.

When the music stopped there was silence. There was tension. The air was stiff around them as they glared at one another. Arthur could’ve sworn he had heard her say “let me go” and nearly laughed when her partner did as he was told and dropped her flat on her back.

The sound of his laughter was overthrown by her venomous complaints. But luckily for him An older man stepped out from the first row and broke up their dispute with a stern look.

“Sorry Gaius” they replied in unison. 

“Honestly you two are going to force me into retirement”

“Nimueh you were amazing” she beamed as she placed a hand on her hip. “But overconfident ” he finished. She looked mildly annoyed at that.

“And merlin, you were also good. But you seem to be… distracted.” Merlin simply nodded taking the criticism in better stride.

“I paired you two together because I’m confident in your abilities. Individually you are the best this school has to offer and together I know you can make something magical. But you need to trust one another. Not just dance beside the other,but together.” he paused, gesturing with his hands to allow his words to take effect. 

“Gaius we did the routine just as you instructed”

“Almost but nimueh have you read through the last scene of your script?” She contemplated a bit before answering.

“Yes of course but can't say the same for him.” She said crossing her arms.

“Merlin my boy how about you?” Merlin met gaius eyes unwavered.

“I’ve read it”

“So tell me how are you to feel?”

“Conflicted, hurt-”

“But they find each other.” nimueh interrupted

“But it's much more than that… In this scene the characters find each other after the war. Just imagine the pain and joy of seeing your love alive after so long.”

“Its true love, it's uplifting and exciting” she added again.

“and nerve racking. Nimueh they’re loved by others, leading completely separate lives now. There love may be true but it’s too late. They can't go back to the way things were.”

After a moment of stunned silence from the others the older man spoke.

“Well I...Couldn't have said it better myself. They need to feel the emotional pull that radiates from you. Fix it.” He finalized before vanishing behind the red curtain.

Arthur waited and watched as the two glared at eachother then parted ways. Nimueh heatedly made for the exit.

Just as he was about to head for the exit himself he heard music start up again and waited as the tall angular boy made his way to the middle of the stage. This time he looked different, his stance seemed relaxed, comfortable beneath the blinding lights. 

Stretching his hands high above his head he closed his eyes before he swung them down to his sides, ready and poised before the words began. Once the lyrics began he opened his arms wide and spun. Spinning and stepping all over the stage in time with the beat. His body was a blur of tangled limbs completely in control. His movements were completely different from Nimueh. So expressive and carefree. The way he extended his arms and legs in the open air emphasized the lyrics through every move he made, it breathed the song to life.

After a moment Arthur realised that It was a song of longing and heartbreak. He had heard it only moments ago before and yet the way this boy moved, clutched at his heart and spun until he was dizzy made Arthur want to run and hide. His expressions were so… raw. He felt almost guilty intruding on something so private and personal. Like we were watching him strip down, naked. It was uncomfortable and a bit embarrassing for him but even as he moved merlin's expressions were open and vulnerable yet confident. He was not ashamed. Each step, leap and crawl carelessly placed and perfect. As if the song was specifically made for him.

If nimueh was amazing then merlin was extraordinary. Completely spellbinding.


End file.
